


Mikan Sandwich

by Toshyano



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Food, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 03:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12622232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshyano/pseuds/Toshyano
Summary: Preparing for a trip, Riko wonders what to prepare for provisions.





	Mikan Sandwich

Riko was in a hurry. They will leave in two hours, and she did not even start to prepare the provisions! Rushing into the kitchen, she can think of no other alternative than sandwiches, as all the ingredients are already prepared and she just has to stack them. Closing her eyes, Riko takes a deep breath with her hand on her chest. That itself calmed her down already.   
Looking around her food storage, her mind is already filled with ideas. She just grabs whatever she can and carries it onto a table in her kitchen. Of course she can not prepare so much food with out musical support!  
After she put on classical music she already forgot what she is even making all these sandwiches for, that is how relaxed she is. Even so, she is good at this. She manages to always estimate a perfect ammount of sauce for every slice.   
Twenty minutes have passed, and she already finished 5 different kinds of sandwiches. But that is...not enough. There has to be at least one more! However, there are no original combinations of ingredients she would be satisfied with using. So she gets up and hurriedly checks the food storage one more time.

Enter Chika Takami, the girl who just got up. She scratches the back of her head while rubbing her eyes, yawning, as she walked into the kitchen and sees what she'd describe as an invitation to heaven. Sooooo many sandwiches! With a huge grin and sparkling eyes she rushes over and inspects them all. Ceasar's salad sandwich, beef and cheese, tomato and mozarella, peanut butter jelly, cucumber and mustard. Now where should she start?!  
Drooling, Chika's gaze rushes from one sandwich to the next. But, in the corner of her eye, there is something even greater than sandwiches...that's right, her beloved mikan oranges. She's a simple girl after all, so she decides for her usual passion.  
Peeling a mikan, she hesitates...because there is an undecorated sandwich on the table.  
Wait...did someone make these...for something?! That's right, they wanted to go on a trip today! She quickly puts the mikan slices onto the sandwich, puts all of them in a tin foil and into her bag. And with everything her rather short legs can offer, she sprints up and dresses herself. Putting on pants will be enough! She already wore a shirt while sleeping. 

Returning to the scene, Riko searches for the sandwiches she obviously made just a few minutes before! All while Chika tries to play it cool, to pretend she is super prepared.

Riko:"Chika! Oh my god don't tell me you ate the sandwiches!"  
Chika:"Nonono I didn't! I packed them all into my bag, and I even decorated the last one!"  
Riko:"...You surprise me each day, but seeing you properly prepared reminds me why I love you!"  
With a kiss Chika cheated herself into, both of them step outside and make their way to the bus.

 

After only ten minutes, Riko can't help but be curious. She keeps begging Chika to already eat the sandwich Chika made. She even swears to eat it no matter what's on it. So after many baby doll eyes, seductive whispering and kissing, Chika decides to give in. With a proud smirk, she presents her mikan sandwich, and drains every life out of Riko in an instant. The pianist can't help but stare at it with a pale face.

Riko:"...h-how can someone even get this idea?!"  
Chika:"I dunno...I saw mikan, I saw an empty sandwich, put two and two together and here we are!"  
Riko:"But mikan and sandwich...that is not how things are supposed to be!"  
Chika:"Oh come on...well, either way, you promised!"

With a smug grin, Chika just shoves her invention into Riko's mouth. And much to her surprise, Riko starts moaning.

Mikan sandwich? That shouldn't work, right? But it does, and it does it so well...it's sweet, soft, and the flavors kind of add to each other...the perfect pair!

Now grinning with the mikandwich in her hand, she leans against Chika and snuggles her head against her shoulder.

Riko:"Please...make sandwiches for me more often!"

**Author's Note:**

> So I suddenly heard it's Chikariko day this morning, because the third of november is mikan day in japan, and 3 11 is pronounced the same as sandwich in japanese?! What the hell...I didn't even have time to prepare a proper tribute! But well, here is some mikan sandwich! (even if it's already the fourth where I live...)


End file.
